Cruel amour
by Syriel
Summary: Entre amour désespéré et domination perverse, une petite historiette sur un couple que j'aime particulièrement... Ames sensibles et enfants s'abstenir... FIC ABANDONNÉE POUR LE MOMENT/EN ATTENTE D'INSPIRATION
1. Acte 1

**Voici donc une nouvelle histoire...** Ayant découvert avec émerveillement les fantastiques oeuvres de Kaori Yuki (Marion, si tu me lis, merchiiiii encore!), j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une petit fic... après avoir dévoré littéralement les 20 tomes d'Angel Sanctuary!

En surfant un peu sur le web, je me suis rendue compte qu'il existait très peu de fics sur ces mangas (ce qui est dommage...), et encore moins sur mon bien-aimé Chapelier Fou... (ce qui est tragique!). Et oui, je suis une fan incontestée de **Bélial**... je confesse... rougit C'est un personnage extrêmement complexe et très difficile à cerner, je trouve. Ni homme, ni femme, il vit un amour aussi étrange que pervers, et malheureusement non-partagé. (ben quoi! faut pas être un peu tordu pour rechercher la haine d'une personne qui vous méprise, à défaut d'obtenir son amoour!)

Alors voilà une petite fic sur le "couple" (je mets couple entre guillemets, parce que c'en est pas vraiment un! ) **Bélial-Lucifer**. J'espère que cela vous plaira... Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la fic _Close to _you, écrite par Florimel (d'ailleurs, je vous la recommande!) Ca a donc été le point de départ de cette histoire... Le début est assez soft, mais la suite... mmmmh... s'annonce nettement plus intéressante!

**Bonne lecture!**

**Dédicace:** à ma ptite Marion, sans qui je n'aurais jamais découvert AS... ! loooooooove! lol

* * *

**Cruel amour**

**Histoire d'une pauvre folle**

**Acte I :**

La réunion s'éternisait. Blasée, elle poussa un soupir. La politique n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Dire qu'elle aurait pu tout simplement paresser dans son lit, en lisant ces poèmes morbides et tragiques dont elle raffolait. Ou mieux, encore : s'enfoncer avec délice dans un bain bouillant, la tête sous la mousse, le corps détendu. Mais non : elle était obligée d'assister à d'interminables palabres diplomatiques. Il y avait vraiment de quoi hurler ! Enfin... si cela pouvait servir l'Empire des Ténèbres... elle consentait aisément à tous les sacrifices.

Prêtant une oreille distraite aux bavardages concernant une éventuelle tractation économique entre deux parties du Shiol, elle tourna discrètement la tête. Majestueux et glacial, son Seigneur et Maître présidait le Conseil, l'air impassible. Elle étouffa un soupir d'envie ; un simple regard avait suffit à bouleverser son cœur. Une telle maîtrise émanait de cet être. Une statue inébranlable, aussi cruelle que peuvent l'être les Ténèbres.

Un brusque élan d'audace et de désir lui mordit soudain le cœur. La subordination dont elle faisait preuve en sa présence vacilla un instant, avant de s'éteindre complètement. Un coup d'œil jeté aux alentours : le moment semblait opportun. Tremblante, elle extirpa doucement son pied droit de l'escarpin de soie qui l'emprisonnait. Elle hésita un instant, jambe tendue sous la table de marbre. L'affront qu'elle allait commettre lui coûterait cher, elle le savait. Une punition au-delà de tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer ; une disgrâce, peut-être.

Qu'importe. Lorsque la voix de son Seigneur retentit dans la pièce, coupant court aux vains bavardages des satans, elle sut qu'il était trop tard. Ou du moins, elle tenta de s'en convaincre...

Avec une infinie lenteur, elle effleura sa cuisse du bout du pied, sans le quitter des yeux. Un long frisson parcourut sa peau, qui se hérissa de mille épines délicieuses. Durant des siècles, elle avait attendu, solitaire et désespérée. Elle se languissait, loin de la chaleur de ce corps. Loin de cet être ardemment désiré. Et là, pour quelques instants privilégiés, elle savourait enfin cette victoire qui n'était en somme qu'une autre défaite.

Il silla un instant, sans pour autant interrompre son discours. Laisser éclater maintenant sa colère reviendrait à briser la confiance déjà vacillante des satans et des membres du Conseil. Un éclair de rage brilla dans son regard de jais ; elle fut heureuse d'y lire enfin quelques émotions. Frémissante d'appréhension, elle caressa sa cuisse chaude avec plus d'insistance. La tiédeur de la peau, sous la texture élastique du cuir ; le contour désirable du muscle qu'elle devinait ; la puissance masculine de ce corps...

Tout cela la rendait folle.

Son cœur s'emballa brusquement ; le sang lui monta aux joues. Elle n'osait lever son regard vers lui, mais elle le devinait impassible et glacé. Intérieurement, sa colère devait enfler comme une vague, prête à tout balayer. Qu'importe. Il ne pouvait se dérober maintenant, et avouer ce qu'elle faisait. Cela reviendrait à risquer l'incident diplomatique. En elle-même, elle admira ce contrôle, cette fermeté ; elle appréciait le sang-froid glacial qu'il manifestait en toute circonstance.

Entre-temps, il s'était tu, laissant la parole à un vieillard venu du fin fond des Enfers, dans le but d'une quelconque recommandation agricole. Repoussant les limites de sa propre audace, elle écarta doucement ses cuisses, et nicha son pied menu dans l'interstice chaud qui s'offrait à elle. Les caresses, de plus en plus pressantes ; les vas-et-viens langoureux contre le cuir ; le soupir de frustration s'échappant de ses lèvres écarlates... Ils trahissaient à eux seuls sa passion, cet amour maudit qui empoisonnait ses sens. C'était elle qui frémissait, elle qui souffrait, noyée de désir, de frustration. Pas lui. Lui restait immobile, impassible. Et pourtant elle scrutait son visage, espérant décerner une trace d'émotion.

Rien.

* * *

Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour le moment... **Qu'en pensez-vous?** Bon, moyen, mauvais, à jeter? je continue? À vous de choisir... **Bisouxxx et à bientôt!**


	2. Acte 2

**Acte 2**... et oui, déjà! Cette histoire m'inspire, m'emporte... d'ailleurs, je ne décroche presque plus du PC... (je dois en être à ma 4ème tasse de café... lol) Faudrait peut-être que je songe à manger quelque chose... totalement dans les vappes

**Acte 2**... où l'on découvre la réaction de Lucifer, face à l'insubordination de Bélial... **Bonne lecture!**

Merci à **Ephemeris** pour sa review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir! En effet, la ressemblance avec _Close to you_ est flagrante, mais je compte bien ne pas m'arrêter à la réaction du Seigneur des Enfers... la suite est tellement plus palpitante... mmmh... regard rêveur J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

(_Bélial: veux la suiteuh! veux la suiteuh! _

_Syriel: mais elle vient la suite, du calme! _

_Bélial, prenant le clavier du PC, tappant sur tout les boutons: veux la suite maintenant!!!!!!! _

_Syriel, lui arrache le clavier, et chechant un tube d'aspirine: du CALME, j'ai dit! Elle va venir la suite!!!!!!!! _

_Lucifer, tentant de se défiler: ouais bon... ben moi, je suis pas très pressé de la lire... hein... pasque franchement... me flanquer dans une fic M avec l'autre espèce de... heu... (cherche ses mots) chose..._

_Bélial, fond en larmes: ouiinnnn! l'est méchant avec moi!!!!!_

_Lucifer, lui tire la langue: pas vrai!_

_Bélial, reniflant: si, d'aboreuh!!!! _

_Syriel, vide le tube d'aspirine: Silence..._ )

Petit délire d'une auteure en manque de caféine... comment ça, c'était pas drôle?! Je croyais, pourtant... (snif)

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!!!**

* * *

**Cruel Amour**

**Histoire d'une pauvre folle**

****

**Acte II :**

L'avidité lui faisait perdre l'esprit. D'une poussée, elle avança son pied, effleurant l'entrejambe de son Seigneur. Au-travers du cuir, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, sa dureté. Insolente, elle le caressa de haut en bas. Sa propre audace lui faisait peur, mais le désir qui la tenaillait empêchait toute réflexion rationnelle. Jamais elle n'avait espéré autant. Le toucher... si intimement... elle en avait longtemps rêvé. Une de ses mains se perdit entre ses propres cuisses, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Des soupirs étouffés lui échappaient, sans que les autres satans ne s'en aperçoivent. Mais elle savait que lui les entendait. Et cela l'encourageait à continuer... plus loin... encore...

Mais la réunion tirait à sa fin. On se releva dignement ; on échangeait des regards de connivence, en discutant déjà de la prochaine rencontre. Poignées de mains, salutations formelles... Avant de se lever, elle pressa délicatement le cuir, savourant ces derniers moments de plaisir volé. Puis elle laissa retomber son pied dans l'escarpin et rajusta quelque peu sa tenue. Il valait mieux qu'elle retourne dans ses appartements. Il ne servait à rien de s'attarder ici : ils en auraient pour des heures de palabres, conclusions d'alliances, complots et autres vilénies. Aucun intérêt. De plus, elle craignait sa colère. Les foudres royales ne manqueraient pas de retomber sur elle, mais avant, elle voulait prendre un bain. Rester seule, et réfléchir.

À son tour, elle quitta la pièce, consciente des regards interloqués que ses compatriotes lui lançaient. D'ordinaire, elle attendait le départ de Lucifer pour s'éclipser discrètement. Elle restait à ses côtés, valet fidèle à la livrée tapageuse. Le Seigneur des Enfers suivit sa sortie d'un œil indifférent. Intérieurement, il comprenait la fuite de Bélial. Car il était le seul à en connaître la raison...

Serpent sombre, le long couloir se déroulait dans l'obscurité. Elle marchait d'un pas vif ; les pans de sa jupe volaient gracieusement autour d'elle. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'oser. Son Seigneur... son Maître... la chaleur du cuir, la promiscuité de son corps, la dureté de son membre... tout. La tête lui en tournait ; le désir brûlait ses reins. Inconsciemment, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Se retournant dans le corridor sombre, elle le vit soudain devant elle, magnifique et glacé.

« - Explique-moi ce qui t'as pris.

Le ton était froid, sans appel. Un ordre. Non, une exigence. Doublée d'une menace, qui plus-est. Elle n'osait pas affronter son regard, ni même lever les yeux sur lui. Les mots lui manquaient : elle balbutiait, s'arrêtait, rougissait. Une pucelle effarouchée. Elle enrageait d'offrir cette image pathétique, elle d'ordinaire si brillante, si éloquente.

Vaincue, elle se mura dans un silence coupable, les épaules voûtées, la lèvre tremblante. Etrangement, il ne la crucifia pas d'un de ses commentaires acerbes et venimeux dont il avait le secret. Non. Il se contenta de lui jeter un long regard glacé, dénué de tout sentiment. Puis il se détourna.

« - Suis-moi.

Honteuse, le cœur glacé, elle ne put qu'obéir.

* * *

**Et voilà! **Ca vous a plu? Une petite review me mettrait du baume au coeur... dans le prochain acte, le châtiment de Bélial...


	3. Acte 3

**La suite...** enfin! J'ai réussi à atteindre le PC, malgré la montagne gigantesque de dossiers/livres/devoirs/rapports qui s'accumulent sur mon bureau. Ca n'a pas été sans mal! (arfarf... totalement essouflée... ) Acte 3, donc, où l'on découvre enfin le châtiment de Bélial... quoique... je ne sois pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment dévoilé de façon eplicite, ce châtiment... À vous de juger!

Ephemersis: achevé le chapitre précédent de cette façon, et de t'avoir fait souffrir... (sniiiif...) Mais ne t'inquiète pas: voici la suite. Je te promets que Bélial ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte... (niark!) Non, ce ne sera pas un châtiment violent... quoique... c'est une sorte de violence psychologique que Lucifer va faire peser sur elle. J'ai bien réfléchi à ton idée: Lucifer s'offrant à Bélial de son plein gré; elle, totalement dégoûtée... intéressant. Je crois que je vais gardé cela en réserve, pour la deuxième partie de cette fic. Pour l'instant... disons que Bélial vera son "amour" satisfait. Mais hélas, elle ne sera, encore une fois, qu'un jouet... J'espère que cette suite te plaira! À très bientôt!

* * *

**Cruel Amour**

**Histoire d'une pauvre folle.**

_" Ta perversité n'a d'égale que ta folie. Tu es une aberration de la Création, une erreur démentielle qu'il faut éradiquer " _

**Acte III :**

Une pièce sombre aux lourdes draperies de soie. Dans le fond, un âtre de marbre où ronflait un feu rougeoyant ; un fauteuil à haut dossier, symbole de pouvoir. Des tapis chatoyants, écarlates, émeraude. Un plafond perdu dans l'obscurité, des colonnades de marbre supportant les lourdes voûtes de pierre. Adossé à un mur, un immense miroir rectangulaire, au cadre d'argent ciselé avec finesse. Des rayonnages de livres rares, grimoires anciens recelant de redoutables secrets. Et des milliers de bougies, en guise d'éclairage...

Elle y pénétra avant lui, et il referma la porte sur eux. Progressivement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre ambiante. Avec un calme froid, il s'assit sans un mot dans l'imposant fauteuil, son regard de jais rivé sur elle. Tremblante, elle se balançait d'un côté de l'autre. Que voulait-il ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête ; elle attendait, anxieuse. La voix glacée lui vrilla délicieusement les tympans :

« - Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, Bélial.

Elle frémit de plaisir en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Il n'y avait qu'entre ses lèvres que ce mot maudit déployait toute sa morbide perversité. Enhardie, elle lui fit face, en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur, insolent :

« - Votre Majesté avait l'air si attendrissante. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon geste...

Le regard glacé qu'il lui adressa hérissa sa peau. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du... mais il était trop tard. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle s'approcha de lui, poussant l'affront jusqu'à effleurer sa joue, une main posée sur son torse.

« - Les fous défient toujours les interdits, n'est-ce pas... ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure chaud, pressant. Le désir la consumait lentement, sans qu'elle puisse lutter.

Il resta immobile, silencieux. Il la regardait sans la voir ; ses yeux transperçaient la frêle carapace de sa peau.

« - Tu as raison, susurra-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre folle...

Un grand frisson la parcourut. Ce ton, elle le connaissait. Elle l'adorait, et le haïssait. C'était la voix de la vérité, la voix du mépris et de la haine, de la colère et de la peine. La main insolente remonta sur la gorge de Lucifer, et elle soupira en sentant enfin la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts.

« - Une pauvre folle... à qui j'avais interdit de me toucher.

Brusquement, elle fut plaquée contre un mur. Prisonnière d'une force terrifiante, elle suffoquait. L'emprise implacable de son Seigneur l'empêchait de bouger. Son corps, aussi fragile qu'une aile de papillon, menaçait de se briser. Le souffle court, elle gémit de douleur. Mais elle lui tenait tête, ne lâchant à aucun moment son regard. Cette douloureuse promiscuité la ravissait, en réalité. Elle humait par à-coups son odeur enivrante, s'émerveillait de la douceur de la chevelure qui caressait son front. Le visage de son Maître n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien ; elle aurait aisément pu y déposer un baiser, si seulement elle avait pu bouger.

« - Pour qui te prends-tu... ? Tu n'es rien, Bélial... rien. Une poussière insignifiante, une ordure abjecte et repoussante. Ta perversité n'a d'égale que ta folie. Tu es... un papillon aux ailes brisées, s'offrant au premier venu, dévoilant son corps, jouant de ses charmes pour emprisonner ses proies. Et tu les rejettes ensuite ; tu les empales sur une pique et tu les regardes lentement agoniser. Cela te réjouit. Jamais tu n'aurais dû voir le jour. Ni homme, ni femme, tu es une aberration de la Création, une erreur démentielle qu'il faut éradiquer. Tu me dégoûtes.

Avec une froide violence, il saisit sa gorge frêle et serra, lentement. Les mots se plantaient dans son cœur, plus cruelles qu'un millier d'épine de glace. Elle tremblait de plaisir, de désir, de jouissance. C'était si bon de se sentir méprisée par lui. Elle aimait les insultes écarlates qui coulaient sur sa peau ; elle aimait cet homme qui la haïssait. Malgré la douleur, elle poussa un gémissement de contentement. Dédaigneux, il relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna d'elle. Immobile contre le mur, elle ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. Son chapeau haut-de-forme tomba au sol avec un bruit mat. Il lui lança un dernier regard glacé.

« - Tu es pathétique.

Il fit volte-face, dans un claquement de tissu et ouvrit la porte, prêt à sortir.

* * *

**C'est tout!** Votre avis? cet acte était-il à la hauteur de vos attentes? Pour la suite, un peu de patience. Vous découvrirez bientôt ce qu'il va advenir de notre cher Chapelier...

**Bisouxxx baveux à toutes et tous!**


	4. Acte 4

**Boooon...** à la demande d'une lectrice particulièrement impatiente (qui se reconnaîtra! ), je mets ce soir la suite de cette fic. Faut m'excuser si la qualité diminue, mais je suis maladeuh. Gros rhume, coup de froid... bref, la GROSSE grippe! (snurf... quelqu'un a un bouchoir? lol)

**Donc**, ce chapitre... bon, je vous préviens tout de suite: les Zenfants n'ont strictement RIEN à faire ici! (dehors, Métatron! Va jouer avec M. Lapinou! lol) C'est le début d'un série de chapitres assez... hard. Pas dans le sens violent, mais plutôt... heum! Vous verez bien. Le côté tordu et sadique ne viendra que bien plus tard... (niark niark! Je me réjouis déjà!)

Il se peut que vous trouviez la réaction de Bélial légèrement en désaccord avec ce qu'il se dit dans AS: on la sait perverse, manipulatrice, n'aimant Lucifer que pour sa cruauté envers elle, et dédaignant les hommes qui la désirent... Oui. Cependant... je dois dire que je livre un peu ici ma propre version du Chapelier, de ses pensées et réactions. Je pense me rapprocher du personnage créé par Kaori Yuki au fil de l'histoire. Il se peut également que la réaction de Lucifer vous paraissent étrange... enfin. Je m'en remets à vote jugement. (si vous aimez pas, me coupez pas les ailes, pitiiiiiiiiiié! )

**Bonne lecture!**

Ephemeris: merci, merci, merci! Décidément, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir! Je suis désolée de te frustré autant... sincèrement, c'est très cruel de ma part; je suis affreuse... (noooon! en réalité, j'adore ça! niark! lol Comment ça, je ressemble à Bélial! Maiheu... mais pas du tout! hihihi) Enfin tu vois, les chapitres courts sont en réalité une tactique de publication: non seulement je ne perds pas trop de temps à écrire de loooongs chapitres, que je publierais tout les 36 du mois; mais en plus, je te tiens en halleine... hihihi! Et ça me plait énormément! (tu m'en veux... tu me hais! Naaaan... t'en vas pas, t'as pas le droit de me laisser! Steuplait!) J'aime beaucoup ta façon d'analyser le Chapelier: tu as raison sur tout les points! Je pense que si Lucifer se donnait à elle pour concrétiser son désir (à elle), elle ne voudrait plus de lui. Mais ce qui ce passe dans cette histoire, pour l'instant, est encore plus pervers. (enfin je trouve). Tu vois, Lucifer ne fait pas uniquement cela pour satisfaire Bélial. Il n'en a que faire; elle n'est pas assez importante pour lui. Et elle le répugne. Non. Il fait cela uniquement pour assouvir ses propres pulsions, ses envies du moment. Un désir passager. Bélial est somme toute une mignonne poupée qu'il jettera après l'avoir utilisée. Je crois que c'est cela qui plait au Chapelier. Se savoir utilisée (car elle le sait). Savoir qu'après, il la détestera et la honniera, comme auparavant. Et qu'il redoublera de cruauté, car elle aura tout de même eu la satisfaction physique de le posséder. Tordu, non? Je crois que, niveau case en moins, je fais aussi fort que toi. J'avais même envisagé quelque chose de plus pervers encore... mais... je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler maintenant... si? La prochaine fois, peut-être! (niark! Noooon... ne m'en veux pas) En attendant, profite bien de ce chapitre! Bisouxxx...

* * *

**Cruel Amour**

**Histoire d'une pauvre folle**

**Acte IV :**

Les yeux lui piquaient. Elle avait mal ; elle avait froid. Elle était seule. Et il partait. Pourtant elle ne pleurait pas : elle ne l'avait jamais pu. Autrefois, elle avait essayé. Les larmes étaient parfois un bon moyen de manipulation. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors elle se contentait de fixer le vide, les yeux secs. Pathétique, oui. C'est ce qu'elle était.

« - Monseigneur...

Une plainte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il fallait qu'il reste. C'était vital.

« - S'il vous plait, murmura-t-elle.

Elle déglutit, la gorge serrée. Les pleurs restaient là, tapis. Ils ne sortaient pas ; la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'en était que plus grande. C'était la première fois qu'elle suppliait. Intrigué, il fit demi-tour ; il la scruta dans les ténèbres. Un sourire cruel déforma ses lèvres, tandis ce qu'une idée perverse accaparait son esprit.

En un instant, il fut sur elle. La violence du coup la fit grimacer. Une main posée de chaque côté de sa tête, il l'entravait méchamment contre le mur. Ses pupilles d'encre brillaient d'un éclat froid. Doucement, il enfouit la tête au creux de sa nuque. L'esprit de Bélial s'envolait, dissout par ce souffle sur sa peau.

« - Tu me supplies... pourquoi ?

Le mouvement des lèvres dans son cou ; la chaleur de son corps ; l'odeur musquée de sa peau ; la légèreté de ses cheveux... c'était délicieux. Sa seule réponse fut un soupir de ravissement. Plantant ses yeux dans les sien, il murmura :

« - Que désires-tu, Bélial ? Que veux-tu... ?

Elle ne répondit pas, hypnotisée.

« - Serait-ce... cela ?

Avec cruauté, il scella sa bouche à la sienne. Un baiser douloureux, brutal et possessif. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non... ce n'était même pas de la tendresse. Juste de la rage. Et elle aimait cela. Elle adorait, même. La possession, la peur, l'avidité, la perversion... un cocktail de sensations empoisonnées. Il mordait sans ménagement ses lèvres, griffait sa gorge offerte, martyrisait sa langue. Elle en redemandait. Son corps affamé se pressait contre celui de son Seigneur. L'excitation brûlait ses reins. Il la regardait faire avec amusement, sans aucune lueur de sentiment dans les yeux.

Enfin le baiser s'acheva, et il recula un peu. Un regard prédateur, il la voyait soumise, dévouée, en face de lui. Un pantin au corps androgyne, au visage de femme. Une belle créature, somme toute. Répugnante et magnifique.

« - Est-ce cela que tu attends de moi... ?

Une question, encore. D'une main, il effleura le torse plat, descendit le long du ventre. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les replis de la jupe. Humide et frémissante, elle tremblait sous la caresse. Le désir rosissait ses joues ; ses lèvres étaient douloureuses à force de morsures. Elle se laissait faire, pâmée. Quand les doigts de Lucifer touchèrent doucement la dentelle, un gémissement de désir lui échappa. Les lents va-et-vient lui firent rapidement perdre l'esprit. Soudain, il s'arrêta.

« - Réponds.

* * *

**Aloooors?** Cela conrrespond à vos attentes?Pas trop déçus que j'ai coupé si vite? (Ephemeris doit fulminer... niark! lol) La suite bientôt, je vous le promets. Ce que je ne garantis pas, c'est que ce soit moins tordu... hihihi!

**À bientôt!**


	5. Acte 5

**Enfin...** voici la suite! Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai que quelques problèmes informatiques... Ooooh, rien de grâve, heureusement! (juste cette saleté de PC de m qui est resté planté pendant 4 jours... l'horreur!!!! Sniiiif...) Mais ça va mieux, maintenant... donc, voici la suite!

Cette suite... heum! Je dois dire que je tougis à l'idée d'avoir écrit des choses pareilles. J'ai honte de moi, parfois... (non, en fait, souvent!) Il faut vraiment être profondément dérangé pour écrire des choses de ce genre... quoique... j'ai lu quelques textes qui sont bien pires que les miens, de ce point de vue-là, donc... pas d'inquiétude!

Je vous préviens: si vous avez quelque chose contre les relations sexuelles explicites, la domination et la soumission, ou simplement contre sa Seigneurerie Lucifer (là, je ne pourais pas vous pardonner! grrrr... lol), PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, s'il vous plait!

Sinon, pour tout les autres (ceux qui liront cette fic), j'espère que cet acte vous plaira! **Bonne lecture!!!**

Spécial dédicace à **Ephemeris**: je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre... en plus, ce chapitre est, comme les précédents, ultra-court... arf! Tu dois me haïr!!! Sniiiiif... (éclate en sanglots) Pitié, ne m'en veux pas trop! En plus, Lucifer va bientôt atteindre le comble du sadisme... enfin, je fais tout pour qu'il y arrive. Je pense également que Bélial, malgré son humiliation, sera toujours à ses côtés... Toutefois... je ne sais pas... je suis à la recherche d'une idée bien atroce pour continuer cette histoire... En attendant, comme lecture à toi, et à bientôt!!!

**

* * *

**

**Cruel Amour**

**Histoire d'une pauvre folle.**

**Acte V :**

Il y avait une condition à son plaisir : une obéissance parfaite, une dévotion sans borne. Son orgueil écrasé, elle répondit, la voix rauque :

« - Oui... c'est ce que j'attends... c'est ce que je veux...

Il eut un sourire satisfait. Les mouvements reprirent, délicieusement abjectes.

« - Bonne fille.

La caresse se fit toucher ; elle poussa un cri de plaisir, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il restait froid et insensible, malgré les baisers avides et suppliants qu'elle déposait sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Bélial se perdirent dans son dos. Elle se serrait contre lui, une jambe autour de sa taille. C'était plus... plus qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé.

Cruel, il la regardait se consumer de désir. Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour cette ébauche de femme qu'il méprisait. Toutefois, il était Roi, Seigneur, et disposait de sa vie et de son corps. Et il était si facile de lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait... Il savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout, et il tenait là le moyen de l'anéantir.

« - Supplie-moi.

Ordre sans appel. Elle déglutit, tentant de rassembler les lambeaux de son esprit. Un plaisir intense la secouait. Supplier... pourquoi pas, après tout ? Elle voulait plus. C'était le seul moyen. Prisonnière de ses désirs, elle gémit à son oreille :

« - Monseigneur... je vous en prie... ayez pitié...

Les doigts froids de Lucifer s'insinuèrent sous la dentelle, effleurant la peau translucide. Languissante, elle gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« - Continue.

« - Je suis votre créature... votre chose... je vous appartiens. Faites de moi ce qu'il vous plaira... Ordonnez et je vous obéirais...

Sourire satisfait. La main enveloppa complètement le petit renflement de son sexe. Bélial poussa un halètement de satisfaction. D'un geste, il lui saisit le menton et la fixa durement :

« - Bien... très bien...

Un baiser sanglant vint sceller sa décision...

À genou devant lui, elle embrassait fébrilement sa hampe tendue. Ses lèvres montaient et descendaient en cadence. Aucun gémissement, aucune réaction. Que lui importait ! Elle avait enfin tout loisir de l'aimer, sans retenue. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'un leurre : il se servait d'elle, avec tact et cruauté. Et elle l'adorait pour cela.

Heureuse, elle poursuivit, sentant des mains s'enfouirent dans sa chevelure. Il lui imposa son propre rythme, jusqu'à l'apothéose grandiose et libératrice. Il n'eut même pas un grognement. D'un geste, il la fit relever, et la départit de sa cape noire. Calé dans l'imposant fauteuil, il détailla la dentelle sombre et les satins criards de ses dessous. Sans grand intérêt.

Bélial attendait, haletante. Lèvres rougies, souffle court, les membres tremblants. D'un coup de langue provoquant, elle lécha les dernières traces de liquide blanc, à la commissure de sa bouche.

Un regard de glace lui répondit.

« - Et bien qu'attends-tu ? Satisfais-moi donc, puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites...

Le cœur battant, elle comprit qu'elle avait carte blanche...

* * *

**Voilà voilà...** court, hein? Mais, je vous avais prévenu, ne dites pas le contraire! J'espère que vous me laisserez un piti mot, une pitites review, histoire que je puisse connaître vos avis... merci d'avance! 

**Bisouxxx sanglants et bonne nuit! **


	6. Acte 6

**Acte 6, déjà...** c'est un PoV, cette fois-ci, ce qui rend le récit légèrement différent. Je vous laisse deviner qui en est le narrateur... et j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Ouf! Heureusement que mes soucis informatiques sont définitivement terminés (en fin j'espère!): je n'en voyais plus le bout... Mais tout devrait aller mieux, à présent... Seule ombre au tableau: déjé la fin des vacances!!!! Naaaaaaan... ze veux, pas, moi!!! (quelqu'un aurait un paquet de Kleenex? )

Un grand merci à **Ephemeris **pour sa review! Désolée de tant t'avoir fait attendre... je crains que tu ne restres frustrée trèèèèès longtemps: la taille de mes chapitres, hélas, n'augmente pas... (pardon, pardon!!!) La réaction de Lucifer (que tu sembles attendre avec tant d'impatience! ) ne sera pas vraiment violente; disons plutôt... extrêmement sadique d'un point de vue psychologique... (oulàààà... tu m'as comprise, là?!) Je peux déjà te dire qu'une autre personne l'aidera à humilier Bélial... ce qui risque de ne vraiment pas être triste! Oh oui... notre cher Chapelier va bientôt payer... (niark niark!) J'ai recherché dans mes mangas l'image dont tu me parlais: elle est effectivement splendide... Je trouve qu'elle conviendrait fort bien à ce chapitre... Bon, allez, je te laisse lire la suite! À très bientôt!!!

Merci également à **Xatem** pour son pitit mot! Mais non, mais non: tes pensées n'étaient PAS DU TOUT difficiles à comprendre... (heum! ... lol) Je sais bien que c'est troooop court, mes chapitres! Mais je dois dire que tu m'as percée à jour: j'aime effectivement torturer mes lecteurs... c'est extrêmement plaisant! (niaaaaark!) Et pis flûte! Pourquoi y'aurait que Lucifer qui aurait le droit de s'amuser?! Allez, bonne lecture et à bientôt!!!

* * *

**Cruel Amour**

**Histoire d'une pauvre folle.**

**Acte VI :**

_Insolente, je monte doucement sur vos genoux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ainsi je me donne à vous... bien que vous possédiez déjà tout de moi. Si vous saviez... si seulement vous saviez combien je vous aime, et combien je souffre. Mon amour est maudit... mais il est le plus beau à mes yeux._

_À califourchon sur vos hanches, je vous regarde. Sensualité, envie, soumission... vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'embrasse votre bouche ; jamais je n'oublierai ce goût, cette saveur... le meilleur des élixirs, le plus brûlant des poisons. Vos mains dévalent mon dos. Caresses, frissons, soupirs... vous restez impassible. En un instant, je suis nue. Devant vous... _

_Ne m'aimez pas pour moi-même, non. Vous n'en serez jamais capable ; vous me haïssez tant. Je ne veux pas de votre amour. Détestez-moi. Je veux votre mépris, votre colère et vos coups... Aimez l'esclave que je suis, la servante... _

_Votre sexe dressé effleure le mien. C'est bon... à se damner. Si je n'étais pas déjà en Enfer, j'y plongerais aussitôt. Un soupir m'échappe ; vous l'étouffez d'un baiser indifférent. Jamais je n'aurais votre attention. Incapable d'attendre davantage, je m'empale brutalement sur vous. Je mors mes lèvres pour retenir un cri. Il y a si longtemps que j'en rêvais... _

_Votre peau contre la mienne ; votre corps se fond dans le mien. De lents mouvements m'enivrent... je gémis. Vous saisissez mes hanches. La cadence est brutale, douloureuse. Vous me possédez. Je me laisse couler entre vos bras. La misérable femme que je suis halète, crie... Mes ongles dans votre dos ; vos dents mordent mon cou. Et vos mouvements, toujours plus erratiques. Saccadés. _

_La violence que vous manifestez me fait peur ; je tremble. Soudain, une gifle me surprend. Un glapissement de surprise. J'ai mal. Puis un baiser, comme pour vous faire pardonner. Vos dents cruelles mordillent les boutons roses de mes tétons. Haletante, je me presse contre vous. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus : je ne suis qu'un souffle languissant sous vos doigts. Oui, encore, s'il vous plait... c'est si atrocement délicieux. J'ai dans la bouche la saveur âcre de l'interdit, tandis ce que je vous embrasse avec déférence._

_Mais votre regard reste figé. J'ai l'impression de me donner à une statue, à un cadavre. Je représente si peu, à vos yeux ? Le chagrin me noue la gorge. Je sens les larmes sur le point de couler..._

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... frustrés?** Toutes mes excuses... mais la suite viendra bientôt! En attendant, une petite review? Siouplait! J'aimerais avoir votre avis...

**À très bientôt et bigs bisouxxx !!!**


	7. Acte 7

**Voilà... **j'ai fait vite, non? J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue... Et puis cette fois, j'ai fait un GROS effort (et même un GIGANTESQUE!!!): en effet, ce chapitre est sensiblement **plus long** que les précédents... Et oui! Finalement, j'ai cédé à la pression: on me réclamait des chapitres plus loooongs... et j'ai accepté! Raaaaah... moi qui m'étais jurée d'arriver à être bien sadique, pour une fois... Faut dire que je ne suis pas de cette espèce... j'crois que je vais troquer mes cornes et ma queue de diable contre un zoliiiie paire d'ailes blanches et une pitite auréole... (les responsables de ce changement se reconnaîtront sans peine...)

Quoiqu'il en soit, avec tout le mal que je me suis donné, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... (y'a plutôt intérêt, parce que sinon... ! Grrr... lol) La tournure que prend l'histoire va sans doute vous **paraître** aussi innattendue qu'à ce pauvre Chapelier... vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises! Quant au comportement de Lucifer... ne vous inquiétez pas: il y a une raison... bien horrible, d'ailleurs. Et ce sera Bélial qui en fera les frais, évidemment...

Mais je vous laisse découvrir... **Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!**

Un immense merci à **Xatem** pour sa review: tu noteras, je l'espère, que j'ai pris tes revendications en compte! Tu n'auras pas besoin de me tapper, ni de faire une grêve de la faim (ni de la fin... hihihi!), ni de me mordre, ni de boire de l'eau ou de raquetter mes chaussures (si tu aimes les tongs... lol). C'est bon, j'ai rien oublié? Et oui, Lucifer est méchant... c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. (Des tendances sado-maso?! Naaaaaan... lol) Et tu veras: la suite sera pire... à mon avis, en tout cas. Pour ce qui est de ta question... mmmmh... je vais effectivement faire intervenir d'autre personnages durant cett histoire. Pas Alexiel, nan! Je ne peux pas la supporter... (pardon, mais ... c'est comme ça! ) Par contre, je peux te dire que deux autres Satans feront leur apparition... il y aura peut-être Kourai à la fin, pour l'épilogue... si je trouve la réplique que je cherche! Et je ne compte pas faire intervenir le miroir de Lucifer... (quoique... faudrait qu'il ouvre un peu les yeux... mdrrrr!) Allez, bone lecture pour la suite! **Bisouxxx... **(pour ce qui est de ta nomination au titre de Démon... je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Lulu m'a dit que si j'étais trèèèès gentille avec lui, il pourait te l'accorder... hihihihi!)

Merci gigantesque à **Ephemeris** pour sa review! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir! je t'ai également écoutée pour la longueur des chapitres... alors, heureuse? Profite, profite... Je pense peut-être à fusionner mes chapitres du début par la suite, surtout si je continue sur ma lancée en écrivant des actes plus longs... mais je sais pas... je verais bien! La réaction finale de Bélial... honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que... cette fois-ci sera une fois de trop. Ce qui suit dans ce chapitre risque fort de la détruire... je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée mais... je crois que je m'achemine vers une version plus personnelle du caractère du Chapelier, sans forcément respecter à la lettre ce qui est écrit dans les mangas. D'autant plus que c'est assez ardu: Kaori Yuki n'en dit pas beaucoup, et j'ai beau lire et relire les passages où Bélial apparait, il y a des points qui me restent obscurs... Désolée, donc, si ma représentation n'est pas fidèle à 100! D'autant plus que je mets inconsciemment des côtés de mon caractère et de mes craintes dans le perso... (j'viens de m'en rendre compte... dingue! lol) Mais bon, je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira! **Bisouxxx bien baveux...** (beûrk! lol)

**

* * *

**

Cruel Amour

**Histoire d'une pauvre folle.**

**Acte VII :**

Il perçut avec satisfaction sa tristesse. Enfoui au plus profond de son corps, il savourait son malheur comme un vin rare. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer : il le savait. Jamais elle ne l'avait pu. Il comptait toutefois y parvenir. Il voulait briser la carapace de glace qui emprisonnait ses larmes ; il voulait détruire l'assurance bouffonne de cette demi-femme. L'empoignant rudement par les fesses, il lui murmura :

« - Est-cela, l'amour dont tu rêvais, Bélial ?

Elle secoua la tête, emportée tant par la jouissance qui montait dans ses reins que par le désespoir qui la prenait à la gorge. Oh, bien sûr... elle savait que ça se passerait ainsi. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer. Elle avait agi stupidement : elle s'était bercée d'illusions ; elle avait cru que, peut-être... Et il en avait joué.

« - Tu ne représentes rien pour moi. Un simple jouet. Ce n'est pas ton plaisir qui me préoccupe, mais le mien.

Il caressa sa joue.

Brutalement, il la repoussa en arrière. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et tomba à terre. Prostrée, elle n'osait lever les yeux vers lui. La rage, la honte, le chagrin... les sentiments s'entrechoquaient avec violence en elle. De dépit, elle se mordit la lèvre : pourquoi l'avait-il repoussée ? Alors qu'elle était complètement soumise, qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à lui plaire ? Les joues écarlates, elle attendait son verdict.

Drapé dans sa majestueuse nudité, il se leva calmement de son trône, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il la toisait avec une satisfaction méprisante. D'un geste ferme, il caressa la chevelure criarde. Elle tremblait. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, saisissant son menton. La fuite était impossible ; elle se résigna à plonger son regard dans le sien.

« -Allonge-toi...

Avec une douceur extrême, il prit sa main. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette douceur, cette tendresse ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Des baisers volages papillonnaient amoureusement sur sa peau ; des caresses légères éveillaient ses sens... ce n'était plus le maître qu'elle avait connu. Etait-ce une nouvelle ruse, un piège cruel qui lui était tendu... ?

Impuissante, elle se laissa faire. La soie des coussins épousait parfaitement la cambrure de son dos ; des soupirs de volupté s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lucifer l'effleurait du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait de briser une fragile poupée de porcelaine. La boule d'inquiétude qui lui nouait la gorge fondit peu à peu, emportée par la douceur des baisers. Une langue tendre chatouillait ses joues ; elle étouffa un petit rire.

Tout cela lui semblait être comme dans un rêve : l'étrangeté de la situation ne la troublait plus. Seuls comptaient les étreintes de Lucifer, sa peau ardente, ses lèvres voraces... et son corps pressé contre le sien. Bélial nageait dans un océan de douceur. Les questions qui naissaient dans son esprit éclataient aussitôt, balayées par un désir toujours plus lancinant. Ses bras enlacèrent le dos de son maître ; elle déposa un chapelet de baiser sur la courbure de son cou, effleurant des lèvres ses mèches noires. Il eut un sourire.

Aussitôt, elle se redressa. Le regard affolée, elle le contemplait : elle ne comprenait pas. Il venait de sourire. Un _vrai_ sourire. Pas une de ces parodies de rictus méprisant qu'il affichait dès qu'elle apparaissait devant lui. Un sourire... tendre, aimant... doux. Le genre de sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres lorsqu'il songeait à Alexiel... À cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus y pensé, de ne même plus évoquer son souvenir. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Ne plus y penser.

Face à elle, il attendait, l'air interrogatif. Encore une nouveauté : depuis quand attendait-il sa permission pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Ce n'était pas normal. La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Evitant son regard, elle murmura enfin :

- Monseigneur... que signifie... ? Je ne comprends pas...

Son sourire s'élargit encore ; si elle avait levé les yeux, elle y aurait décelé une pointe d'ironie, une lueur de triomphe. Il n'en laissa rien paraître ; l'éclat moquer disparut, aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Au lieu de cela, il l'enlaça. Elle se laissa faire, se blottissant contre lui, tête posée sur son épaule.

- Peut-être... peut-être le moment est-il venu de conclure une trêve... ? Oublier le passé et l'enterrer à jamais... qu'en dis-tu, Bélial ?

Le mouvement de ses lèvres contre son oreille, le satin de ses doigts posés sur ses hanches... elle soupira. Les yeux mi-clos, elle répéta :

- Je ne comprends pas...

Il eut un autre sourire. Le papillon s'était pris dans la toile.

- Je sais... je sais pourquoi tu agissais ainsi, autrefois... il y a si longtemps...

Le souffle chatouillait délicieusement sa nuque.

- Lorsque tu étais encore un ange... lorsque nous étions encore aux Cieux...

Instinctivement, elle se crispa. Cette période-là... jamais elle ne l'avait avoué, mais... ces souvenirs la faisaient souffrir. La folie, la luxure, le vice, la perversion... elle le supportait. Elle l'adorait, même. Cela faisait partie d'elle. Mais au fond de son être, elle sentait que le problème était ailleurs. Jamais personne ne l'avait appréciée à sa juste valeur.

Le Créateur... tout-puissant, il avait cherché à lui imposer ses volontés. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on avoir le choix ? Ce n'était pas juste. Une naissance ne devait pas être un moment atroce, effroyable ; non... ce devait être au contraire une expérience merveilleuse. Pour elle, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et quand enfin elle avait compris ce qu'on allait faire d'elle, elle s'était rebellée. Elle s'était enfuie... Oh, bien sûr, on l'avait rattrapée ; mais les médicaments avaient rempli leur office. Elle n'avait pas céder ; elle avait décidé seule. Et on avait fermé les yeux sur sa désobéissance... jusqu'à la déchéance finale.

Sodome et Gomorrhe... cités de lumière, joyaux de l'Orient, perles de l'Assiah. Ces villes lui avaient tout de suite plu. Jadis, elle avait aimé l'agitation désordonnée qui y régnait. Les souks chamarrés de couleurs, les ruelles étroites et poussiéreuses, les hauts minarets aux coupoles d'or. Au début, elle n'y faisait que de brèves apparitions, lorsqu'elle parvenait à s'échapper pour un temps des cieux et à fuir ses obligations. Mais ensuite... un nouveau jeu l'avait séduite. Les cultes qu'on lui rendait la ravissaient ; l'exaltation des bacchanales l'enivrait. Les humains sont aisément corruptibles... et ceux-là ne faisait pas exception. Les hommes avec les hommes ; les femmes avec les femmes... Le père et la fille ; la mère et le fils... Le vieillard et la putain ; le soldat et la marchande... Une injure à Dieu. Puis l'explosion finale, la destruction, l'anéantissement des deux cités hérétiques.

Elle avait regagné les cieux, riant de ses frasques. Sa culpabilité restait improuvée : jamais on ne su qu'elle avait tout orchestré. Et puis, pour tromper son ennui, un nouveau jeu, encore...

Ses amants... ils n'aimaient qu'une illusion, une image sulfureuse qui n'était pas vraiment elle. Ils aimaient le masque qu'elle portait, le déguisement qu'elle revêtait. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun scrupule d'avoir causé leur mort. Que les ignorants périssent, puisqu'ils ne comprenaient pas ! Sous les costumes enjôleurs et les maquillages criards se cachait une âme qui pleurait. Et ça, personne ne l'avait jamais vu.

Lucifer... elle l'avait aimé... elle l'aimait car il ne mentait pas. Il pouvait bien la détester, la haïr... qu'importe ! Il lui disait la vérité. Les masques et les ruses ne lui avaient pas dissimulés sa vraie nature. D'une certaine façon, elle avait l'impression qu'en la méprisant, il la comprenait. Et étant inaccessible, il n'en devenait que plus tentant... elle aimait les jeux dangereux ; celui-ci la comblait. Lorsqu'on l'avait banni, elle l'avait suivi sans hésiter. Désormais, c'était la seule raison de vivre qui lui restait...

Les pensées défilaient dans son esprit ; elle rouvrit les yeux. Il la fixait toujours, patient. Un baiser traînant dans son cou :

- Je sais tout cela, murmura-t-il. Je sais ce que tu redoutes... tes peurs, tes cauchemars... même ta jalousie...

Elle tressaillit. Ainsi, il savait... c'était impossible... elle le cachait si bien... La brûlure dans son cœur, lorsque son seigneur s'éloignait au bras d'une autre ; la déchirure de son âme tandis ce qu'il embrassait l'irascible Balbéro... mais surtout, la morsure amère, venimeuse, lorsqu'elle avait comprit... Alexiel. La haine... il savait tout. Tout.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais... chuchota-t-il.

Ses lèvres vinrent chatouiller sa gorge ; elle frémit. D'un doigt, il caressa la joue pâle, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, doucement.

- Je te propose simplement... ne rêvais-tu pas d'un amour partagé ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il eut un nouveau sourire rassurant :

- Ne désirais-tu pas quelqu'un qui te comprenne, qui sache t'aimer pour ce que tu es vraiment... ?

* * *

**Votre avis?** Etait-ce assez long à votre goût? Une petite review me ferait bien plaisir... le premier qui répond aura droit à une poupée gonflable de Lucifer... (mdrrr... c'est d'un mauvais goût! Digne d'Asmodeus, ça! Je devrais me reconvertir... )

La suite ne tardera pas... enfin j'espère! En attendant, **bonne nuit et à très bientôt!**


End file.
